Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas
by BlackDragonGirl04
Summary: The Yu Yu Haksho gang are invited to a X-Mas party by a girl named Jessica. Party goes crazy. Yusuke bashing!
1. Default Chapter

BlackDragonGirl04: Waz up peeps. This is the first time I've ever made a Yu Yu Haksho fan fic so sorry if it sucks.

bluedragongirl1: You copycat!

BDG: You made a Halloween fan fic I'm making the Christmas one duh.

BDG1: Same concept!

BDG: Whatever! Okay Yami... Oops I mean Hiei do the disclaimer!

Hiei: Make me damn girl!

BDG: Do it or else! (evil look)

Hiei: Fine 'Hn' BDG does not own Yu Yu Haksho If she did Yusuke would be dead Again!

BDG: On with the story. (Goes into a rock star pose) Yeah! (Usher's Yeah starts playing)

Yu Yu Haksho Christmas Party

Chapter 1 everyone arrives.

Ding-Dong Ding-Dong! "Just a minute" Yelled Jessica as she ran to answer the door. It was Christmas Day and she had planed a big party. She had just got dressed and still was brushing her long brown hair. She was wearing a black mini skirt with purple flames and a black tank/belly shirt that also had purple flames on it. She had light brown eyes with a small red glow to them. "Hey Sarah" she said to the red headed girl at the door. The girl was tall and thin. She had blue eyes and she wore low-rise jeans with a black long sleave shirt that had Back off written on it in purple letters. "Hey is for horses grass is free," said Sarah. "Always a smart ass aren't ya Sarah," said Jessica. "Yep," said Sarah as she walked in the house. Jessica shut the door behind her and said, "Bit early aren't you the party doesn't start for awhile." "Yeah so I thought I'd help you get ready for the party unless of course you don't want any help then I could just go home and come back later," said Sarah. "No No that's okay I needed some help anyways," said Jessica. "Good then lets get started," said Sarah.

An hour later everything was ready and Sarah and Jessica were upstairs in Jessica's room talking about how they thought the party would go. They had just started talking about what each other wanted to get for Christmas when the doorbell rang. They went downstairs and answered the door. At the door was Yukina dragging Hiei along. "Hi Yukina, Hi Hiei," said Jessica, "Um Yukina why are you dragging Hiei along with you." "He's so stubborn that I had to drag him along," said Yukina, "He put up a pretty good fight though." Jessica, Sarah, and Yukina started laughing their asses off. "Ha Ha Ha," said Hiei in a mocking way, "Very funny now let me go Yukina." "Fine," said Yukina as she let go, "Just do me a favor and behave yourself." "Yeah whatever," growled Hiei, "How long is this damn party." "Depends on how long it takes for the others to get here," said Jessica, "Great stuck here for hours with the damn bakas, lovely," said Hiei in a dramatic voice. "Hiei," said Jessica but she was interuped by a knock at the door. It was Kuwabara. "Hi Kuwabara," said Jessica, "Come on in." "What the hell is he doing here," said Kuwabara as he pointed at Hiei. "I did say that I invited everyone didn't I," said Jessica. "Damn stuck with shorty, Beautiful," said Kuwabara. "Like I'm happy with this either I was fucking forced to come here," said Hiei. "Watch your god damn motha fucking language," yelled Sarah and Jessica. Everybody just stood there and stared at them. Ding-Dong Ding-Dong. Jessica answered the door. At the door was Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and Kurama. "Hey guys," said Jessica. "How many times do I have to tell you Hey is for horses grass is free," said Sarah. "Stop being a smart ass Sarah," said Jessica. "Then stop saying that and I will," said Sarah. "Damnit I can't help it Sarah," said Jessica. Kurama stepped in and broke up the fight "Whoa you two calm down I mean come on it is Christmas," said Kurama. "Fine." "Well then lets eat," said Jessica.

BDG: Sorry I was going to make it 1 chappy but I couldn't.

BGD1: She actually ran out of ideas.

BDG: So! Whatever RR please and also please check out my homepage.


	2. Truth or Dare

BDG: I'm back with a vengeance!

BDG1: (Yawns) oh shut the f up!

BDG: You sound tired so go to sleep and leave me alone.

BDG1: Fine (leaves room and slams the door)

BDG: Good reticence! Well this chappy is part 1 of 2. Hope you like it. Oh and words in italics are people talking telepathically.

Everybody was sitting at the table eating. Ding-Dong Ding-Dong. Jessica sighed and went to answer the door. (...) "HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Jessica. Everyone ran to the door. Sarah was the first there. "You ass you scared me to death." Said Sarah. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it Andy hid and jumped out at me." Said Jessica. Everyone let out a sigh. "You shouldn't have yelled like that." Said Kurama, "I thought you had been hurt." At that moment a tall boy walked in and shut the door behind him. He was carrying a plastic bag. "What's in the bag Andy?" Asked Sarah. "A few 6 packs." Said Andy. "Yes!" yelled Sarah, "You are the bast Andy." Sarah stared to hug Andy. "Sarah could you Please let go of me." Said Andy. "Sorry come on let's finish eating cause I'm starved." Said Sarah.

After everyone was seated again Andy started passing out the beer. When Hiei got one he just stared at the bottle in his hand. "Hiei Mabey you shouldn't drink that." Said Jessica "After all you've prolly never had beer before." (A.N I made her say prolly on propose) "I have too had beer before." Said Hiei. "Yeah but it probably as strong as this." Said Kurama. "I think I can handle it." Said Hiei. "Ok." Said Jessica. '_Jessie this is going to be so much fun watching him get drunk as hell.' Said Sarah telepathically. 'Yeah whatever you're not the one he likes.' Said Jessica. 'How do you know that.' Said Sarah. 'I don't I just think he has a crush on me.' Said Jessica. 'Oh I sooo hope you are wrong Jessie cause if so you're dead.' Said Sarah. 'I know that's what scares me.' Said Jessica._

Jessica, Sarah, and Keiko, who had finished eating, got up and went in the kitchen to wash the dishes. "So Sarah why didn't you get a beer I mean you seamed so excited about them?" said Keiko. (A.N. none of the girls got a beer forgot to say that sorry) "Yeah well I didn't want to get drunk." Said Sarah. "You won't get drunk if you only have one beer." Said Keiko. "I have a low tolerance level." Said Sarah. "Ha low more like none." Said Jessica, "Last time you had one can you were practically stripping." "Oh shut up about that it was one time damnit." Said Sarah. "Sorry but it was so freaking funny." Said Jessica. "Yeah Yeah Yeah Whatever." Said Sarah.

They finished cleaning up and everyone went into the family room. "So who wants to play Truth or Dare." Said Sarah. Everyone yelled "Yeah!" (Yeah starts playing ;) sorry I just had to do that on with the story) Everyone sat in a circle. The order was Jessica, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yusuke, Botan, Andy, Kurama, and Sarah. Jessica turned to Hiei and asked, "Do you know how to play Truth or Dare Hiei?" "Yeesss." Slurred Hiei. (A.N. Hiei's drunk so his speech is slurred for awhile) "O Kay." Said Jessica as she stared at Hiei. "Who wants to go first." Said Andy. "I will." Said Sarah, "Hmm Jessie Truth or Dare." "Shit why me?" Said Jessica, "Um dare." Sarah grinned evilly and said, "I dare you to kiss Hiei on the lips." "WHAT!" yelled Jessica. "Do it or I'll add in tongue." Said Sarah. "I am so gonna kill you Sarah." Said Jessica. "You know I could just add in tongue." Said Sarah. Jessica's mouth dropped. "Well." Said Sarah. "Fine." Said Jessica as she leaned over and kissed Hiei on the lips. "There happy." Said Jessica. "You're blushing." Said Sarah. Jessica gasped; she hadn't even released that she had turned a light pink. Kurama looked over at Hiei who was also blushing slightly but he didn't say anything cause he figured that it was cause he was drunk. "So it's my turn." Said Jessica, "Lets see Kurama truth or dare." "Hmm I'll go with truth." Said Kurama. "Ok do you have a crush on Sarah?" asked Jessica. Sarah smacked Jessica hard in the back of the head. "Ow What the HELL was that for!" said Jessica as she rubbed the back of her head. Sarah just shot her a death glare that said "I'm gonna KILL you." "He He He, O Kay Kurama you still have to answer the question." Said Jessica. "I do have a crush on Sarah." Sighed Kurama as he started to blush lightly. Sarah's mouth just dropped. "Sarah you're drooling." Said Jessica, "Kurama it's your turn." "Right." Said Kurama, " Kuwabara truth or dare." Kuwabara hesitated for a minute then said, "Dare." 'Hmm.' Thought Kurama dare him to do without getting my ass whooped.' 'I can't dare him to kiss Jessica cause she'll kick my ass.' 'If I dare him to kiss Keiko Yusuke will kick my ass.' 'I so wouldn't want to put Sarah up to that.' 'And Hiei will kick my ass if I dare him to kiss Yukina.' "I dare you kiss Botan." Said Kurama. "WHAT!" yelled Kuwabara.

BDG: Ha I stopping there. Will he do it or will he chicken out find out in Truth or Dare Part 2.

BDG1: Wow she got a brain.

BDG: SMACK!

BDG1: (on floor w/ swirly eyes)

BDG: I don't know who to bomb next so vote on either Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Hiei, or Sarah.

BDG: Until next time ;) See ya.

BDG1: (still on floor) Bye peeps!

BDG: O Kay O-o RR


End file.
